Alex Mercer (shouldn't be) in Halkeginia
by Visions of a Kaleidoscope
Summary: What if Louise failed to bind a familiar to her will, especially one as dangerous as Alex Mercer the Blacklight Virus. Add the fact that they are now irreversibly one and the same. Can Halkeginia withstand the existence of a (slightly) desperate viral creature, his 'master' and Fate's plans? Stay tune and enjoy the show.
1. The imperfect summon

Author's Note:

1. I do not own Prototype or Familiar of Zero.

2. This is a re-written adopted 'Imperfect Summoning' fict from Eternal Payne. He earns the credit for the original storyline idea, while I only add new contents to the story. As noted in its original form, this fict shall take place after Prototype ends, and is totally ignoring the events of Prototype 2. The tentative chapter 2 and above shall be fully mine.

3. The original author had commented how strange that no matter what Louise summons, she always manages to bind it without difficulty, regardless of how dangerous or deranged the creature she summoned actually is. Thus, we shall now see how the story shall go if she did fail to bind a familiar to her will, especially one as dangerous as Alex Mercer the Blacklight Virus.

* * *

Alex Mercer, before his identity became the viral collective he is now, used to be more or less a well-verse microbiologist, an established researcher studying microorganism which few eyes had even seen. He also had seen strange astounding things beyond the knowledge of the masses, strange astounding things indeed. And yet now, he is simply staring at the silvery disc hanging in the air in front of him, in the middle of a busy street, at least by post-infection standards.

It had now been a few weeks since he had pulled himself together after been reduced to a chunky paste when he had flown the Nuke out of the city. Things had now calmed down significantly. Dana was now also awake and well, even if he was still putting off the conversation of 'who' and 'what' he actually was.

All the humans on the street were just moving round the disk as if it wasn't even there; it slid sideways as if pushed by an invisible force. Whatever it was, Alex had no desire to investigate further than that. His curiosity had simply put off by the unnaturalness of the almost-invisible glowing silver disk.

He turned and walked away from the disc, putting it out of his mind. It was hard enough holding his form when he was surrounded by so many sources of Biomass without worrying about whatever that thing was. He hoped it will simply stay there or maybe just fly off elsewhere bothering someone else.

* * *

An hour or so later, and Alex was getting annoyed, very annoyed. That silver disc had been following him around relentlessly, and was now simply hovering behind him on the roof of the building he was stood on. He had tried sprinted himself away from the thing, and even flew off from the tallest of buildings. Yet, the metallic disc still stayed the same distance behind him.

It was starting to get irritating. Yes, it didn't directly affect him or anything. And no, no one else had noticed it, but still... Guess now he finally knew first-hand what being stalked really felt like.

Landing atop a nearby building, he turned and glared at the metallic oval still hanging in the air. He then moved closer to it, before circling it. That oval turns around to face him with every step. He glanced around the rooftop for a moment; a few air condition units meeting his eyes but otherwise it was deserted.

Alex walked over to one of the air conditioning units, his arms bulking up as his muscle-mass form engaged. He lashed out with both hands, driving them deep into the metal unit, feeling it crumpling in his palms, then lent back and ripped the entire unit out of the ground. Lifting it over his head with a grunt, Alex turned back to the unmoving silver disc.

He took a step forward, shifting his weight, and hurled the unit towards the oval. Surprisingly, or not depending on how you looked at it, the unit flew straight through the disc like it wasn't even there, continuing on over the next building, and then, down onto the street below. Alex simply ignored the sudden screams and cries for help; he had more important things to think about.

He extended his hand, muscle-mass fading away in a burst of tendrils, and touched the strange oval. Alex was fairly sure that his hand should have the same effect as the air conditioning unit; i.e: going right through it without an effect. But that however wasn't the case.

Normally, he was aware of where each and every piece of his Blacklight infected Biomass was. But when he put his hand on, and then, through the disc, it just seemed to ... fade, like it had ceased to exist or something similar.

Alex glared at the silver disc, and then tried to pull his arm back. Nothing happened. This is a very bad omen; a great deal of comedy and tragedy often starts with a setup like this, and he really hate to be a punch line of a bad joke.

He grunted, and then pulled harder and harder to try and retrieve his unfortunate arm from wherever it had gone to, and if anything, found himself instead being pulled further into the disc rather than out of it.

Then, there was a sudden jerk. Alex found he being slowly but surely pulled into the metal disc. Alex started gritted his teeth and dug in his feet, still trying to pull his arm free but he lacked the needed leverage and traction. He simply didn't want to put his other hand on the disc to have it also get caught instead.

_"Although perhaps a disc was the wrong term"_ Alex thought absently as he was pulled into it completely. _"A portal perhaps would have been the better term."_

A late realization later, he noted that maybe he should have just cut off the f-ing arm.

* * *

In a land far far away, Louise de La Vallière was nervous. Actually, she was more than nervous. She was also terrified, desperate and a whole lot of other things as well, but regardless of what she felt, they were all caused by the one and same thing. The awaited event she had feared greatly:

The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual.

Unlike all the others spells she had tried and failed, where each and every one of them resulted in an explosion; she couldn't even afford to fail here. The Ritual was the one sacred ritual undertaken by each and every mage, and failure meant that she would be expelled from the Tristain Academy. She had tried so hard to live up to her mother's legacy; she was the top academic student in all areas but it wasn't enough. Her bane was the practical aspect of study, which practically none had she passed adequately.

Beforehand, Louise had spent so long in the library; each book and scroll granting her a little more knowledge, a little better chance that the ritual would go right. She had boasted that she would summon a familiar greater than any other, but truthfully; she would take anything, even a measly worm if the worse come to pass. After all, even the great Headmaster's own familiar was only a mouse.

Louise shifted nervously, moving from foot to foot as the other students summoned their own familiars. Tabitha had summoned a Rhyme dragon, the most impressive summon so far; her classmates' cries of admiration and jealousy had delay her own attempt by a few minutes, the few minutes more to stew her in her own despair.

She had shrugged off Kirche's comments as much as possible, even when her own Salamander appeared, an impressive specimen aligned perfectly with Kirche's own element.

"-Vallière has yet to go," Kirche's sultry tones came, cutting through the words running round in Louise's mind as every eye was drawn to her.

There were more than a few giggles as she walked in front of her classmates, even as they backed away from the immanent explosion they believed was coming. Louise swallowed, trying to push it all out of her mind, raising her wand and concentrating only on the words she had spent so long coming up with.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe," Louise began, ignoring the comments about her unusual chant. "My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from the very bottom of my heart. Add to my guidance and appear!"

There was an explosion as usual, but it seemed smaller than normal, even if it kicked up even more dust and debris. Louise coughed and waved her hand in front of her mouth, peering in vain to see her familiar through the thick smoke.

There was a sudden movement in the clouds, something shooting towards her and grabbing her, cutting off her air supply, pulling her into the smoke and then_... _As she struggles in vain, great pain took her senses and prompts her last thoughts, "_Pain! Oh Brimir, **there was pain, it hur-"**_

* * *

Alex was greeted by great clouds of smoke after he fell out of that blasted portal and crashed into the ground with a boom, thus kicking up even more dirt to accompany what was already in the air. He could feel all his Biomass again, even that which he had thought he'd lost to the silver portal; but he could also feel grass under his feet, and he was fairly sure he'd been quite a distance from the nearest park.

The air was different as well; once you got past the smoke, it was much cleaner, and lacking that distinct texture of the city. A burst of Biomass sent to his eyes changed them, letting Alex see better into both the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum, then another burst activated the thermal and infected vision.

The smoke and clouds apparently weren't very thick, but the other side of them were a few dozen thermal signatures, most of them humans, but plenty of smaller animal ones as well. He idly noted that none of them were infected which was good, but he still had no idea what had just happened or where he was.

Another burst of Biomass and his right arm writhed with tendrils. It bulked up, muscles moving round to create a great cable of flesh, tipped with barbs and capable of extending more than a score of meters, although it was safely coiled at the moment.

Alex threw his arm forwards, propelling the whip-fist forward towards the nearest thermal signature, a somewhat small one that had drawn attention to it by moving. He let the whip-fist coil around the human's throat to cut off any cries, and then pulled it back towards him, only for the flying body to meet his tendrils coming the other way.

He could feel them burrowing into the body's flesh, ignoring the thrashing of the source of Bio-mass and information, and quickly tore apart and consumed it. He could feel the Biomass augmenting his reserves, even as a new emptiness was added to the insatiable void of his hunger at the core of his existence. Alex quickly submerged himself in the memories, those of a young female, and gathered what information he could...

_What._

_This was..._

These memories made no sense, Alex thought as he frantically delved through them. This child thought she was a mage! He went though more and more, watching as her classmates performed acts of magic she could not; it must surely be special effects he believed. How could this girl have been so mislead, but as more and more memories floated in, an entire society based on magi-

_Two moons._

She thought there were two moons.

Alex paused.

This was too elaborate for some kind of lie and he didn't want to give himself away too early, not until he could work out some mental reference points. Flicking through the female memories quickly, Louise Françoise Le Blanc De La Vallière, what a mouthful of a name that was; he tried to find a way to fit in. She'd been about to summon her familiar...

Oops.

Well, that was out, as he'd apparently consumed the mage that had summoned him to this world, although her memories showed she hadn't meant to. Submerging himself in Louise's memories, he let her persona rise to the surface, even as tendrils writhed over his entire form and compressed it into a smaller package, one hand reaching down to pick up her discarded wand.

Probably best that he didn't try and summon a familiar though; no need to bring Redlight or anything else over to this new world.

* * *

Professor Jean Colbert watched worriedly as the third daughter of his former commander, Karin of the Heavy Wind, attempted her summoning ritual. Just moments earlier, she had kicked up great gusts of smoke and dirt, before seemingly run into the clouds to find her familiar.

He waved his staff, incantating a quick spell under his breath to blow away the smoke and dirt, revealing Louise stood there completely unharmed while petting a small owl that was perched on her arm. Jean sighed in relief before examining the bird closer; the odd patterns in its feathers probably indicating where the familiar runes would be.

At least Louise was safe. Karin would kill him if he let her daughter get hurt on his watch.

He ignored the comments from Louise's classmates about her might and powerful familiar, even as she retorted to Kirche how her wise Owl was better compared to Kirche's Salamander which only showed how the fiery Germanian was in heat all of the time. Louise's pride would never accept it if he had steeped in to help her, Rule of Steel and all that.

* * *

Louise was fairly happy that the ruse was executed without a hitch, hopefully so. That quick jab to her rival/neighbor and referencing her supposed promiscuity was hopefully within range of how Louise would usually act. Anyhow, it should assure the class that nothing is off.

When the class was dismissed for the day, she simply acts as Louise would, and walked back to her room slowly. This provided ample opportunities for Alex to acquaint and accustoming himself with his new surroundings. As an established researcher and recent war veteran, he know well how and why knowing is half the battle done.

Upon secured within the room, Louise transformed back into Alex as he scanned the room. He then sat on a chair and started meditating; a newly formed habit began in the relative peace of the Blacklight outbreak aftermath. Although he personally need not sleep or rest, he prefer sitting down or on a chair to relax the mass of his entire biomass from premature undulated strain and stress. His meditation is mostly done to properly assemble his chaotic gestalt of memories and personality programming.

He once had thought meditating is just a mumbo-jumbo new age fad, until he tried it himself in the time he spent masquerading around town after the Nuke incident. He had learned a lot after then. Although he had lost quite the amount of bio-mass in the previous conflict, there were traces of memories left from all he consumed. Even the mindless Infected was filled to the brim with their own human memories and personality programming.

The discovery had him pondered if the human soul, he once probably had, was but just an agglomeration of these countless memories and personality programming. A hive-mind in place, he once also pondered if Greene had ever felt of her infected as either just masses of mindless, expendable, worthless minions; or fragile children of hers, ones which she had spend her entire tireless, nigh-immortal and indestructible body and soul to protect, nurture and raise.

Regardless the past, a clearer and more accurate information access had now been achieved by the meditation session. All the data interpretation and correlation had lead to several conclusions, preliminary at best but good enough to start him well here in this new world. Based on his experiences, being adaptable is the key to survival even in situations where logic and common sense yields little or nothing.

With the utility of magic and consistency of science, researching and developing a method to return back to Earth should be a possibility no matter how hard and long the journey shall be. Despite the limited mobility of Louise the student, he as a shape-shifting being via assuming a modified form, could easily obtain all the necessary bio-mass from the nearby forest and any additional information from the academy's library and classes available. This type of civilization should also have various 'side-missions' which he could earn some additional funds for miscellaneous purposes.

Among the first thing on the list is finding an actual owl or any suitable life-form to be modified as the alleged familiar of Louise. Next is finding a proper location for research; spacious, isolated and ease of access (or escape) are priorities. An assistant would be nice to have since keeping-up appearances is quite necessary until suitable opportunities arise to discard the current identity.

His wait until night fall was filled with accustoming to Louise's room, rearranging her furniture and wardrobe, before reading up on most of her books and scrolls. In the dark of night and assuming form of one of his male victim with era-friendly attire, he jumped out the room's window and glided towards the gate walls and into the forest to find a suitable 'familiar'. After a little tour in the forest and nearby hamlet, he managed to turn a suitable owl into their alleged familiar, to which Louise's persona noted it to be more how the familiar it should be. To her, a familiar should able to help its master through its senses or follows given orders or protect its master, not consuming her.

With such comments, Alex began to smile slightly. Ever since he started using meditation, he started hearing various commentaries from most of his consumed. They had formed a society within him as best as he could explain it; this collective was the closest he had to a hive of his own. Each consumed had their own memories which form their own personality programming which then translates their shared thoughts into various perspectives; thus this made Alex's mind more akin to a parliamentary convene. Despite the great amount of mental noise they generated, he still reserves the final decisions while enjoying the chaos they brought into their collective convene.

* * *

Siesta the young maid from Tarbes was worried as she worked through the night. The slight light of the twin moons wasn't much of an assurance. What if there are some malicious entity lurking in the shadows, stalking her every move, awaiting the time to snatch her away covertly before doing untold horror upon her body. She knew she shouldn't have read that terrifying novella about a killer monster or that other steamy novel about… "No! No! That not right, or appropriate for a young maiden to daydream about!" she semi-shouted as she shook her head fighting off a blush across her face.

Clack! Clashhh! Tishhh!

Something large and metallic falls behind her suddenly. She literally leaps high as the sudden sound shocked her back to her earlier fear of a probable killer monster. She knew she should have run away as fast as her feet could take her, but panic had reign supreme now, causing her to do the discouraged mistake of looking back. Her distressed mind had now caught sight of such a demonic creature; two aligned blobs for a head, a pair of deformed arms/wings/tentacles (?), glowing eyes and a hellish screech. Her body, mind and spirit could take no more; she fainted there and then with a foaming mouth.

* * *

Louise sighed as she informed another maid of that fainted maid in the hallway. She knew it was a slight miscalculation on the flight capability of the turned bird that caused it to bump into a plate armor set, and thus crashing it behind the maid. She just wasn't expecting it scaring her enough to elicit a high jump, a stuttering look back, a loud shrill scream and said maid to drop to the ground with foaming mouth. That last symptom is a cause for concern as she had only seen such symptom in some head trauma and epileptics cases.

Upon determining her vitals and conditions to be fine, Louise started searching for another academic staff to deal with the situation. After a guide to the scene and an apology for the mess, Louise simply headed back to her room. The day's events were tiring enough even for a viral creature. They, as a collective, hoped that the days ahead wouldn't be too stressful or dramatic. Fate however had somehow taken that hope as a challenge instead and thus puts forth her plans, great plans she had for them beginning with their transport to Halkeginia.

* * *

A.N:

1. Eternal Payne had explained that the Owl is created because it's a nocturnal bird, thus enabling Mercer/Louise to have plenty of excuses as to why it's not always around. I however thought Mercer was a paranoid enough man to prepare a back-up familiar just in case.

2. Since this story involves gender-bending situation, I hope fellow readers are fine that Mercer shall be noted as a male only when he assumes his male persona. Otherwise, he is disguising as Louise and be considered a she. I'll try my best to keep the perspectives accurate at all time.


	2. The week of surprises

Author's Notes:

1. As usual, I don't own Prototype or Familiar of Zero, at all.

2. I had written this second chapter along with the first, yet I couldn't get it right until now. I hoped that everyone enjoyed the fict, and I would like to thank Eternal Payne once again for his initial contribution in creating this incredible premise. Well then, hope all of you enjoy the show today.

3. Our Mr Lotheon did put up a good point: Why would Mercer even considered going back to Erath when there isn't a Blackwatch or others targeting him in Halkeginia? I attribute it to our basic instinct to get home when we're stranded somewhere. Give him some time, he probably warm up to Halkeginia soon enough.

* * *

Chapter 2: The week of surprises

The day after the summoning ritual marks the first day Louise was reborn as a mage, or at least something similar to her dream status. As a routine for Louise, she woke up at around 5 in the morning to prepare for the day. Her shape-shifting abilities as the Blacklight virus meant that time are now spent for other preparations besides changing clothes and cleaning up.

Her first day began with some magical experimentation and practical before the usual breakfast time. In her search for academic excellence and magic application improvements, she had read a treatise on the importance of familiar summoning, where magical capability is increased through elemental alignment between master and familiar; and magical energy stabilization through the familiar connection where energy accumulation by the familiar frees the master to direct it with greater focus and accuracy.

She finally managed to produce a small fire instead of her usual explosions after training for an hour and half. Her explosions did however begin to be more controllable in the time between. Her success was celebrated by the whole collective; chiefly it was her first successful step towards her dreams, Alex however celebrated the potential powers presented by her emerging magic.

When the usual time for breakfast began, she freshen her form a bit before heading towards the Alviss hall for the usual feast. She however met her tormenting acquaintance along the way, the ever attention-seeking sexy tanned girl Kirche Von Zerbst and Tabitha, her petite mannequin of a bookworm associate.

"You don't look different today, Zero. Oh yes, I don't see your familiar with you. I don't want to crush your tiny hope, but I doubt that cute little familiar of yours can help you much. Unlike my mighty Flame here." jab the gusty Germanian to her favorite teasing target.

By her relatively teasing tone and body language, the new Louise finally understands how over-reactive her previous incarnation had been before. "Well. A good day to you too, Miss Zerbst. I'm flattered that you call my owl cute. The cute bird is nocturnal, so she is sleeping in my room. However, I do worry that you probably had started slaking your lust on that big lizard of yours based on how happy he looks besides you" Said the pink mage towards the curvy red haired girl.

With a huge blush matching her hair, the Zerbst replied loudly "Vallière! How could you? How could you say such a disgusting thing with a straight face?" The young mage giggled slightly "Oh huhuhu, so the great unabashed Germanian does able to blush and be ashamed? Worry not, my lady. I will keep your kink and fetish a great Vallièrean secret. Hahaha." She continued thus "Don't worry, Zerbst. I'm just teasing with you as repayment for your constant teasing beforehand. Come, join me for breakfast."

"You! Who are you? What had you done with our Zero? Show your true form, you shape-shifting demon! Our stupid Louise will never act like that!" said the shocked Kirche defensively upon Louise's strange replies. Louise answers "Kirche, my dear. I am still the Louise de La Vallière you had known since forever. It is just that I had an epiphany once the summoning ritual ended. I suddenly saw how small and insignificant I am against the wide, vast expanse of the world and sky out there. It was scary yet calming. I finally understand how wrong I was before, and I vowed to change for the better. I'd changed a bit, but worry not; I'm still here as I was. I don't mind if you refuse my invitation. I will eventually see you at breakfast anyhow. Hence, I hope you wouldn't mind me treading ahead first. Good day."

Kirche was simply stunned when the Vallière had left her. A tug on her coat by the silent blue mage accompanying her jolted her back to the present reality. Tabitha then cryptically and laconically warns her red friend with "Louise changed. Be careful." Both ladies then continued their journey towards the Alviss hall where breakfast is served.

* * *

Alex was very glad that the encounter ended relatively well. He knew how observant and close the fiery Germanian was to Louise subconsciously despite the protests of the pink mage's conscious mind. He was thankful that the collective experience they had enabled him to answer Kirche with a believable excuse in such short notice, although what he said as Louise was mainly the truth.

His breakfast at the hall as Louise was just part of the routine she had; routines that he plans to alter subtly over time to help him shed Louise's persona and be independent enough to research a way home. The canceled classes today for the second years to bond with their familiar are a slight boon to start implementing the plans towards that goal.

The next part for execution is searching a suitable, quiet and defendable base for conducting his research. The old towers should have some rooms available for use, and contracting some of the staff for discreet miscellaneous tasks could easily arranged with suitable leverages. The necessary arrangements should able be solved by the end of the day.

A sudden loud commotion nearby attracted her attention, it seems that some maid being scolded by some pompous noble boy over something. Her instinct tells her somehow that this is something she should stick her nose in. By the time she reached there, two other girls were already there confronting the boy, if Louise's memory serves, a narcissistic Casanova-wannabe idiot named Guiche Gramont.

A brief survey of the commotion and listening to the confrontation reveals how Guiche had been found two-timing the girls all thanks to the maid's attempt to return an item she found fallen from the boy pocket, an item that later became an incriminating evidence against him. The boy's attempts to save his skin resulted in a loud slap across the cheek and a black eye courtesy of the offended girls.

Guiche then, in his last desperate attempt to save face, decided to blame the maid; a bad move as Louise/Alex was watching the scene. Louise is simply balked at the stupidity of his actions to blame the maid on what clearly is proven as his own fault; Alex is simply angry at the injustice Guiche planned; and both were also instinctively very annoyed at the flopping existence that is Guiche Gramont.

When Guiche began raising his rose wand to attack the maid, Louise reacted swiftly with speed augmented by her new nature. She grabbed his wand arm, slightly twisted it to disarm the mage; then, in a fluid masterly motion, pulled him closer to deliver an elbow jab to his solar plexus and an upper jab to his jaw. A stunned Guiche lies there motionless in pain.

Somehow, her actions had relieved some stress she had all this time, being annoyed at Guiche notwithstanding. Cashing on it, acting like under a trance, Louise proceed to unleashed on the unfortunate blonde the various grappling moves her now vast collective memories have, despite his constant pleas and cries of pain. Guiche hence ended up on the floor unconscious and badly bruised after discovering the many ways his assorted joints may be stretched and twisted in such pain beyond his mortal expectation.

She was surprised when finished practicing her moves on Guiche to find the initial crowd actually grew larger; all eyes were on her and her strange torture techniques. Some were scared, some were intrigued and many simply enjoyed the strange entertainment courtesy of Louise. Sensing an opportunity, Kirche teased Louise on how naughty she looked while unleashing such sensually suggestive moves on a known skirt chaser.

"Zerbst! You pervert. I was just putting some sense back into this idiot. I mean…Look what he tried to do!" Louise blushing retorted. "Arrgh! What else could I say? I simply react to this idiot's stupidly reasoned unprovoked attack on an innocent. And yes, I overreacted. It's not fully my fault that I snapped on him; all of you always bully me just because I can't do magic well. I guess its better him than anyone else. Just leave me alone" Shouted Louise sadly as she ran out in shame from her excessive reaction towards Guiche.

Jean Colbert is well respected teacher in the academy and secretly a seasoned soldier. Louise's latest behavior is a potential headache for him. He never knew that she was that close to snapping on her fellow students, to the point of even acting out some hand-to-hand techniques he only seen in his soldier heyday. In accordance to her mother's Rule of Steel, such behavior must be chastised, but probably not today. He had never sighed in quite a while; this debacle changed that. He hoped she could get it fully out of her system by now.

* * *

With no classes for the day, Louise took the opportunity to set up her lab in a relatively abandoned room in the tower overlooking the main courtyard. The room was small yet adequate, well ventilated and illuminated. With the help of the maid she 'saved' earlier, much of the necessary equipments and necessities she had 'borrowed' from the other facilities were in place in no time. The maid was easily convinced on how their moving operation is above board as the academy's properties are truly meant for academic pursuit which includes the procurement of the room (and having the authority as a noble while performing a Bavarian Fire Drill really helps).

The maid, introduced herself as Siesta, thanked her copiously for handling Guiche. As a new arrival in this locale, Louise carefully asked her about the surrounding areas of the academy. Since she had the time, Louise paid Siesta for her help and as goodwill before them parting ways for her to explore the world beyond the gate of the academy.

Slightly beyond the sights of the guards, Louise reverts back into Alex with suitable clothing and ran towards the nearby town for various supplies. He went through the available shops trading some items, and a visit to the pub late evening to gain more ground level information and targets for the night. A fruitful night later, they were back at their room preparing for the next day.

The next day was the usual, with some early morning magic practice before heading for breakfast. Since there are classes today, she simply headed there with the usual necessities at hand. Unlike the old Louise, her new efficient form and conducts meant she always be earlier or the earliest at class. The lectures are droning on as usual while she took down notes as usual, however the practical were different.

With the combined brain power of Alex's collective, the control capabilities of the virus and her hard earned training, she astounded everyone by using her magic properly for the first time in their knowledge of her. Gone were the accidental explosions, present here was great examples of applied magic (and some intentional explosions to those unbelievers). It did take some time for most students to accept her changes, especially regarding her public torture of Guiche Gramont the day before. When they did, she was happy to be accepted as their equal.

Alex was worried even as he shared her happiness. Her slight fame and friends might interfere with his disappearing act later in the year or so. He also realizes some compulsion to protect her, although he attributed that to her being his current primary disguise. Anyhow, he projected that things should routinely work smoothly within the week.

* * *

It shouldn't come as much surprise that an event such as the Familiar Summoning Ritual might lead to a Familiar Talent Contest. What was is the fact that a royalty will be attending and judging it, which is rarely done so. Better still; the attending royal is Tristain's own Crown Princess Henrietta, who happens to be Louise's childhood friend. That shouldn't be a problem if she can play it right.

Late that night however, Louise was very surprised. A knock on her door merely seconds after her entrance through the window stunned her; she wasn't expecting anyone at all. The timing was bad, she as Alex had just stole some valuable reagents from a nearby noble and they also killed some bandits on the way back. She acted instinctively and opened the door after a proper transformation. In came a hooded person whom hugged Louise tightly, before revealing her hood once the door is secured.

_"It's the princess!"_ Louise's startled mind shouted. "F**k" she thus silently cursed. "Eh? A seal, Louise?" the princess asked, puzzled with the sudden random word her childhood friend spoke as she saw her in the room. "No, I said nothing, Princess. But it truly was a very pleasant surprise to have you here in my room tonight" replied the petite pink mage.

After a few moments of staring to each other, Louise began "Your Majesty, I'm sorry that I wasn't well prepared to receive you tonight. I'd say again that it is a very pleasant surprise to have you here."

The princess responded "Oh Louise. You need not worry, and don't trouble yourself with too much pleasantries. I came here tonight only to see you, as a childhood friend to another. It's been too long, my dear Louise. I missed you so much."

With her real persona taking over, Louise replied "Princess, you honored me greatly beyond my lowly station. It is true; it had been long since we met. As a friend, I too had missed you much".

"I also heard that you managed to summon a familiar despite the belief of many. Worry not Louise, I don't mind your past failures. I always prayed that you succeed, and now, you did. Do show me you familiar" Said the princess.

Wits such command/request, Louise retrieved her familiar the small owl. She also demonstrated her new control on magic to the princess. After a little chat and some tea, the princess finally left the room in utmost silence as her visit tonight was done without the approval of her guards.

The next day began as usual with the exception of the talent contest replacing the classes of the day. Louise was a bit nervous despite the virus enables perfect synchronization between her and the owl for their planned performance. To keep it simple yet entertaining, they decided to perform a dance routine which requires the owl to mimic her movements while airborne just inches away on her side.

She knew her act isn't as grand as Kirche and her salamander, or Tabitha and her dragon. At least she knew hers are as complex and rewarding as the others. Unfortunately, she didn't get the chance to do so. The academy was under attack by something just a turn away before hers. Multiple explosions across the academy forced the guards to spread out to investigate and securing the safety of the nobles and audiences.

* * *

Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt or Dust was an infamous thief specializing in breaking into secured vaults of the rich covertly while taunting the authorities by being very slippery and leaving notes behind. Being a female instead of the assumed male really helps her chances. Today though, on the day of the familiar talent contest, she had to do the daring opposite by barging in with the biggest, strongest earth golem she could conjure.

The situation had demanded her deviation from her usual modus operandi. The vault was quite secure with the strongest magic guarding the entrance with walls infused with similar magic. She could get through as usual given some time, the time she currently lacks with her employers dateline approaching fast. Best of all reasons though was a flaw the vault builder overlooked; the location of the power source. The focus on the front side had left the walls weaker from the rear side.

As cautious as she was, she is very happy. The smash-and-grab tactic work wonders when planned correctly. Multiple bombs planted across the academy should distract and delay the guards considerably, and using a big golem as an escape vehicle should secure her chances well. She however didn't expect an extra-dimensional monster to be on the prowl in the academy. She had just returned to her golem when she saw a strange black knight rushing toward her.

* * *

Louise was panicked since their secret lab could be affected by the explosions. Her arrival at the nearby courtyard leads her to be the first witness of the vault robbery. She was fuming, not because of the crime in front of her, but the fact that the nearby tower housing the lab was nearly destroyed. All those rare and hard to obtained equipments, potions and etceteras; they could been destroyed, thus setting back her progresses a lot. If so, that b-tard shall pay very dearly.

With a burning rage as hot as the surface of the sun, she instantly transformed into Alex's Armored Form and attacked the offending golem. The golem which then was covering over the smashed wall was a slightly tough customer; it was agile for its size and forcing him to dodge frequently. Whenever opportunity to strike came, he bashed and smashed it as hard as he could while shouting an angry mantra of "Alex smash! Alex bash!"

Although his attacks work, the materials covering the golem took multiple pounding to crack while the golem does have some regeneration capability. Utilizing his great speed (although reduced by the armor), Alex ran around collecting various rubble as projectiles and targeted both legs of the golem to immobilize it. After 5 minutes of constant barraging and dodging, the golem crumbles down as the conjurer was quite drained of magic to maintain the behemoth.

Sensing the chance, Alex sprinted to catch the targeted conjurer whom had a last ace up her sleeve. She quickly shot a smokescreen spell to cover her tracks as she dissolves into the ground using earth magic. Unfortunately, Alex isn't the creature that could fall for that trick. By following her heat signature and hiding nearby when she rose from the ground, he caught her.

His first instinct was to consume her, but seeing her true identity, he decided to stun her instead. Louise and Alex was surprised that the thief/vandal was none other than Ms. Longueville the headmaster's own secretary. Something really big is afoot, and after see one of the items she stole, their convictions solidifies. Their plans needs to be put in the back-burner for now it seems, this fiasco takes the priority to be solved first lest things gets worse.

* * *

A.N: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry if my sense of humor is unusual.


	3. The unexpected revelations

A.N: As usual, I own neither ZnT nor [Prototype]. I wish to thank the readers whom commented on the fict, you gave good reviews and points. Please forgive me for taking so long on this chapter. I tried to imagine how the events unfolded from their sights when I write a perspective. I must warn though, this chapter is a bit darker than usual IMO.

Do note that since the event regarding the summoning had changed, so too other relevant events changed in respond. The war however will be there along with its political drama (hopefully), but I'm still considering how much Alex and Louise will be involved. Anyhow, do enjoy the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: The unexpected revelations.

It seems that there's lot more beyond their knowledge when the thief/vandal caught was a staff member of the academy. Adding the fact that one of the item stolen shouldn't had existed here in Halkeginia, Alex and Louise hence acted quickly by moving the thief known as Ms Longueville to their back-up location, a bare shack situated 2 kilometers inside the nearby forest.

The fact that someone is on to them hasten the pace a bit; that witness hiding in the bush near the capture point could jeopardize their cover, hence requiring the sudden superhuman jump across the towering academy wall into the forest. The desperate does as desperate do; an unusual act often makes the witness considered unreliable. Time is definitely of the essence here to hide and disappear.

Upon gagging, blindfolding and restraining her body on a chair in the basement of their shack, they turn their collective attention to the items collected. The particular item garnering their attention is a M72-LAW, an anti-tank rocket launcher used by the US military until early 1980s. It looked pristine, maybe due to magic. Unfortunately, it had been kept in a secure vault of a magic academy for some unknown period of time. Something is very off here.

The significance of the find is untold. Alex's collective inferred that they might not been the lone summon from Earth, and some of the previous ones might had survived. Worse, there could be some more earthlings in future summons.

However, another thought came to mind; why would Longueville stole the weapon? An item of this magnitude should have been top-secret, mainly due to its alien form and purpose if according to the technological level of the civilizations here. Thus someone must have leaked the information to her, or worse, had directed her to steal it. Alex knew he is a paranoid, and this revelation had raised it up a few notches.

His next course of action is to return to the academy and salvage his collections from the half-destroyed tower before anyone else does. At top speed and the agility of a ninja, he's back at the academy in mere minutes. With their attention focused on the main scene of the busted vault the guards later discovered, Alex managed to sneak into the tower and retrieved much of the useable potions and smaller equipments. With great care, numerous disguises and copious stealthy evasions, the larger usable pieces of their equipments were eventually transferred to their new hideout in subsequent trips.

* * *

- Earlier that same day -

Kirche and Tabitha were very worried when the explosions started. With guidance from guards and academic staff, they were evacuated safely when Louise's missing person was realized. Kirche voices her concern for the pink mage to Tabitha, whom promptly followed her to find Louise. They were just mere yards away detached from the main group when large rubble crashed through the wall in the gap between them. It was simply shocking.

Peering through the newly formed hole, all of them witnessed a scene of destruction unknown to them. There in the center was a fight between monsters; a strange black knight dueling a huge earth golem with nothing but bare hands. Both combatants were agile, dodging attacks of the other; the knight barraging the golem with rubble to destroy it slowly pieces by pieces, while the golem simply attacks, dodges and regenerates its broken parts.

The grand battle ended quickly as the golem finally crumbles and the knight rushing forth to capture the golem's tired controller. That mage however had a last trick; a sudden explosive smokescreen covered them both, who both also later disappears as the smoke subsides.

That battle was too much for its audiences; they were stunned, shocked and unable to move by the show of power and carnage. Never in their life had they seen such thing. The knight was a monster; he had matched up and won against a huge golem, one strong enough to easily lay waste to the academy. The end was as stunning when both knight and mage disappears from their sights without a trace so suddenly. It took some time for other guards to arrive and shocked them back to their senses.

Tabitha however was alert earlier than others. Her training as a covert operative enables her to get over the shock quickly and tried locating the mysterious knight. She first lost him in the smoke but saw his movements towards the back of a building. She saw from behind the corner how the knight was also hidden in a bush waiting for something. Seconds later, she saw him sprung out and tackles something or someone.

Seizing the chance, she dove into the same bush he occupied earlier for a better view, only to see him jumped over the nearby wall into the forest outside the academy. That amazes her since the wall was both 20 feet away and 15 feet high, too far and too high for a mere knight to simply jump in a single bound.

* * *

- 36 hours after the incident -

Mathilda De Saxe-Gotha, criminally known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt or generally known as Ms Longueville the secretary of Tristain Academy's headmaster, was in a huge pickle as to speak. She doesn't know how long had she had been unconscious and/or detained; her eyes were shut as much as her mouth, and the ropes binding her cuts her painfully while water continuously and slowly dripping upon her head.

She was relatively accustomed to pain as part of her activities, but this torture was on a whole other level. She knew of two things now; firstly, she had failed and had been captured; secondly, she's probably not long before her death.

The sound of a door opening and admitting a person snapped her attention towards its source. The sound of steps was slow yet firm; the steps ended besides her. A few moments of silence passed before her mouth gag removed.

"Ms. Longueville. Or should I call you Fouquet instead? Or better still, Lisa?" said the voice, a deep sound she somehow felt familiar. "I hope you were comfortable with this luxurious suite I provided you" the voice sarcastically added. Mathilda kept her silence despite the goading for her response.

"Funny. I never thought you are the quiet type. I kind of missed your alluring moans when I did you really hard. Well, that was before you ripped me off and hide like the w-ore you were back then. Hahaha. And now you're just sitting there quietly tied to a chair. Pity though, you still look like the b-ch I like to f-k. Hahaha" the voice laughed.

"Bernard, you son of a b-ch! You useless weasel! How dare you?! Damn you!" Mathilda angrily shouted at the man holding her captive. "What do you want from me, you useless d-ck?! Revenge? Or just getting some information for your precious pimp?!" Mathilda ejaculated sarcastically to rile up the man.

"Pimp? Hahaha. Your retorts grew weak, Lisa. I would really like to 'roughen' you a bit, but the boss had other plans for you. He has a gift for you, and he also like to say this to you "This will only hurt a little. After that however, much more" said Bernard before sticking something sharp into her brainstem.

True to those words, it hurt a little for mere moments before untold pain ravaged her; her scream could be heard piercing the thick underground wall, but unfortunately, no one is nearby to hear it nor come to her aid. Her body trashing trying to quell the pain, but to no avail with the bonds she was held with.

Once the pain stopped, she had lost her consciousness. 'Bernard' was very satisfied when his plan to partially infect Longueville was a success. It worked better than his previous attempts on various subjects including the Bernard he's now impersonating; all his failures wasn't wasted though as he also consumes them. Giving her some time to be fully integrated, he left the shack as the time for Louise's day is about to begin.

Once he is beyond the shack, Alex assumes his usual form once more. Bernard, the man he took form in the so-known Lisa's presence, was a rogue used to be in cahoots with her before their association lapsed. It was his persona that informed the collective as to her 'real' identity and her probably more direct connection to solving the mystery of that rocket launcher. To Alex, her capture is a boon he seeks to leverage; the criminal underworld is a thriving, prosperous place to be wherever great power asymmetry exists between rulers and their subjects.

* * *

As Alex went through his day as Louise, his mind started to debate an issue he held back for some time, an issue that will determine his future actions. The issue was none other than the reason why should he return back to Earth. The idea seems strange to him after spending some time as a citizen of Halkeginia.

Although he would miss Dana, he is beginning to felt that returning to Earth in the near future a hassle due to the fallout of the outbreak. Postponing his return by a few years should be sufficient. A counter-thought argues that that the time-flow between the worlds could be too different that his eventual return might be too late. Hence, another thought argues as to why bother returning in the first place.

As the heated mental debate goes on, Louise didn't realize that Kirche and Tabitha had sat beside her. Kirche had tried attracting her attention during class, but to no avail. When the class was truly over, Kirche tried her best shot and blew hard into Louise's ear, earning her a forceful push and a combat-ready Louise inches from hurting her bad.

Such action was truly shocking; Kirche knew her friend changed but never to such extend, Tabitha also reached combat-ready alert in response, and Louise was shocked that she nearly blew her cover and hurting her closest 'friend'. Neither of them said nor moved for the resultant few seconds of eternity.

"Louise. I'm sorry for startling you" Kirche as she broke the silence. "We, Tabitha and me, were very worried yesterday when you had gone missing after the explosions started. By the time we realized you were gone, we tried searching but to no avail" she continued.

She adds after a pause "Louise. I knew you had changed now. I even called you as an imposter before, but I know deep down you are still the Louise I knew before. I know I'm asking for too much, but please help me, Louise. Please don't suffer alone; it's hurting us as well"

With a hurt and sad look, Louise responded as thus "I'm sorry, Zerbst…No… I'm sorry, Kirche… I'm truly sorry. I had a lot to think about today. It had to do with the incident yesterday. It's really about something that only I can do; you don't need to worry yourselves."

"No! Louise, no. Your look during the whole class whilst thinking was so terrifying. It almost looked as if you had transformed into a monster. The fury shown was such that the world could be set aflame at will. The pained sight was so deep as if the Brimic Ocean was but a drop in your pit of despair. The longing look as if the parting by death is insignificant to the loss you had. But worse was the lack of hope, as if hope exists no more, never was and never will. Your expression scares me, Louise" ejaculated Kirche upon hearing Louise's response.

With a slight smile, Louise hugged Kirche as tightly as she could. "Kirche. I'm very sorry for hurting you so. I didn't intend it to be so… Tabitha, I'm also very sorry for hurting your closest friend so much by my actions and thoughts. Please forgive my inadequate self" she said at Kirche and Tabitha upon realizing how misguided she had been.

Alex, under the disguise, felt how heartfelt the words they said to the duo in front of them. Despite his sociopathic tendencies, he knew he was in a new world and situation. While attending this school, he realized that he's no longer the main face but Louise is. She, despite her past behaviors, is just a naïve student, a still growing-up child. Her classmates too, close and far, were basically the same.

Despite the time is short before they too shall be tainted and painted by the world, he had asked too much of them to ignore the changes he made of Louise. It seems that reducing some slack in front of them isn't too bad an idea. Louise used to be an insecure child, an academic prodigy isolated by her own fear and anxiety of the world at large. Too much a change be made, friends and family shall mourn her, and others kept their distance ever more.

"Kirche, Tabitha, I'm hoping to not assume too much, but do you really want to know what troubles me so much? It's a long story, and it involves deep dark secrets that could haunt you a lifetime and more" said Louise as she hit an impasse whether or not spilling the beans will be the best route ahead. Both paths often tempt people to stick their nose in things they will soon regret deeply. She had tossed the proverbial coin, and chose the direct method as the better of two evils.

* * *

Kirche Von Alhalt Zerbst considers herself to be a resilient and resourceful maiden whom faced countless challenges in ensuring her life lived fulfilled and free. None of that however manages to prepare her when she accepts the invitation of neighbor/rival Louise de La Vallière to her room to learn of her change recently.

Accompanied by Tabitha, she marveled at the simplicity of Louise's room upon her entrance. The room, standard for a noble of her esteemed house, was large yet the space was emphasized by the bare functionality of the simple furniture it held. A bed, a desk, some tables, a built-in closet, rows of book, scroll and item filled shelves, and ample space to train either simple magic or exercise, such is the room simple contents.

Their suspicion rose exponentially when Louise, a small young lady, managed to pushed heavy furniture securing their entrance. A look at the windows saw them as securely locked as the door. Kirche's troubled mind realized that they were now trapped inside a room housing a probable former-friend-turned-monster; her next thought was a long string of all the expletives she knew in every language she had, all in one neat sentence.

"Calm down both of you. I did say I had a secret so deep and dark. I just want to make sure you wouldn't bolt out the door or jump out the window just because I scared you silly or something" said Louise upon seeing their reactions.

"Louise, you dolt. Your actions alone had already made me want to do both. Did your common sense get fried alongside your brain when you summon a familiar that day?" retorted the tall red-headed mage while clutching hard her other blue-haired friend.

Embarrassed, the pink mage responded "Well, I guess you're right that I did go a bit overboard just now. It's just that what had happen been simply life-changing for me; and the effects was as significant to all of you as well…Anyhow, let's sit down on my bed while I prepare some tea."

Upon finishing her task, Louise sat down and asks them "To start, might I inquire what knows you of slime monsters, mimics and its ilk?" A slight silence erupted before Tabitha, acting unlike her usual silent self, answered the inquiry as detailed as she could, "Slime are amorphous monsters that consumes almost any matter it engulfs by slow dissolution. It commonly attacks by throwing pieces of itself to ensnare and damage its victims by the same consumption method."

"Mimics are another monster species that attacks victims whom fooled into approaching it by their form mimicking man-made items and tools. Although both species are different, both are found in isolated, dark and damp locales far from sunlight. Some mimics however shared the amorphous form of slimes, enabling them to shape-shifting prior to an encounter" added the blue mage.

"Pray tell, Louise. Does your deep, dark secret involve having either being as your true familiar? And does this have brought forth your changes, no matter how unlikely it is connected?" asked Tabitha politely yet firm unlike her usual demeanor. Kirche however was quite startled; she knew her best friend hid much of her personality being a hidden refugee/fugitive, but her current aura and stance tells more of a covert operative, soldier and/or a firm royal, one she truly knows Tabitha as.

Louise answered in tune as thus "Lady Tabitha and Lady Kirche, please forgive me for trying to deceive both of you all this time. It is true that I have another familiar, my true familiar instead of the 'cute little familiar' as Lady Kirche compliments it to be. My true familiar could be inferred to be a combination of the two species you had referred earlier. It is a strange creature requiring it to bond symbiotically with its summoner. It is also as you inferred in bring forth changes in me; our bond creates a stronger body and mind which enables me to better my magic, and the relief of being capable of performing magic helps my disposition even more"

To show existence of her 'true familiar', she demonstrated Alex's numerous weapons albeit in modified form, adding "Another boon is that it could shape-shift itself into numerous utensils and tools, easing many tasks for its summoner". Tabitha hid well her non-amuse of how Louise hid a great deal more secrets as she assessed from Louise's own demeanor; Kirche nonetheless was amazed with the amazing new capability of her friend/neighbor/rival, and happy that she had gotten closer to Louise.

"Anyhow, going back to the core of the issue and the reason you are here, I would like to say that the main reason why I was sad and depressed in class earlier was the fact that I nearly died that contest day. The 'owl' you saw I had was just a piece of the main familiar that I parted out. I had made a mistake of being panic and lost when one of the explosions occurred near me, throwing me against the wall before I fainted; I awoke later only to discover my familiar had saved me. The 'owl' became my shield and the others engulfed me in a cocoon as we were trapped under some rubble. Using its shape-shifting ability, we dug out before finding a healer to tend my fortunately light wounds" said Louise explaining her situation.

The evening then ended later after the girls talk more on that incident; Kirche tells the epic story of the valiant Black Knight she saw fighting the giant golem, one she said she now have a great crush on; Tabitha however resumed her silent behavior, although Alex knew how meticulous her sights are now on Louise (and him by proxy).

Alex knew that all of his lies and misinformation will hurt him someday, but revealing the identity of the Black Knight was beyond the line they as a collective whole had set for the day. The next phase of his plans had begun, and shall be well underway whenever 'Lisa', 'Longueville' or whatever-her-true-name-is finally awakens. It is very prudent to have most if not all loose ends tied up as soon as possible.

* * *

Omake: Dana's longing.

Dana Mercer was just strolling in the park this evening. She had a lot to think about ever since she was allowed to leave the hospital. It had also been a week since she had set her eyes on her brother; he often visits her no matter how sparingly it is.

Alex Mercer…Zeus…Her thoughts was a bit disarrayed. She knew that her real brother had died by a technicality, and the 'man' her 'brother' is now is none other than an extraordinary viral cluster/being formed in his image.

She had already mourned his passing as the only living relative she had. She had accepted the strange fate she's now in. She had also accepted him/it as her new brother, no matter how much he/it thought she hasn't. She missed him/it. She hoped he/it visits her once again soon.

Unfortunately, Fate is a fickle being…

* * *

A.N: Just to be clear. Bernard is a one-shot (maybe) OC I created, while Lisa is a pseudonym I created for Mathilda/Longueville. It's very probable that in the time she spent in the criminal world, she must had at least a few other pseudonym thrown around to keep her true identity intact and a secret.


End file.
